Link's Train Uniform
by Spirit Tracks Player
Summary: After a really bad day, Link wakes up the next day to find out that he's finally going to get his own engineer clothes. However, Joe his annoying friend decides o interfere.


**This Story was inspired by the early by Link's early Uniform designs shown in the Hyrule Historia. Also, the mischievous kid Joe is going to take part in the story. Link is 6 years old in this fanfiction and we're going see his rivalry with Joe. This is Link's point of view. Oh and Don't forget to review!**

**Link's Train Uniform**

Mesmerizingly, the sun shined beautifully like gold. The clouds moved away at an instant to make room for the wonderful sight of the golden sun.

It's morning, and Niko was again, trying to fill my mind with 'interesting' and 'adventurous' tales before he supposedly found New Hyrule.

"...And that was how me and the Hero of Winds escaped that killer serpent and made it back our crew! What do think? This is a marvellous piece of work isn't it?" Niko's joyful and proud look quickly drops to an irritated frown as soon as he spots me playing with some loose wool on the floor. "What's this? My underling has token a nap from one of my finest stories? Wake up! I am your superior! Listen to me!" the old man exclaimed.

My head shoots up in an instant and immediately looked at my 'former pirate' roommate.

"Seriously Link, is it that hard to stay awake for at least 5 minutes during my stories? If you want to become an engineer, you need to learn to stop taking naps, after naps!"

"Uh... um... sorry Niko, I was listening, I promise" I stuttered.

Old Niko's eyes then widened up for some reason. "Oh my goodness boy! I just remembered, time for your tour on past engineers with Alfonzo!"

"What?!" My sleepiness turns into instantaneous panic as I desperately sprint towards a pile of scrapped clothes. I pulled a bunch of filthy clothing. There is visible, scruffy holes in these horrible trousers, and these pants are drastically stained with disgusting Red Chu Chu jelly. Ugh I think I'm going to be sick "What happened to my other clothes?!" I cry in sheer disgust of the ragged clothes before me.

"I'm still scrubbing the other ones clean. Those would just have to do!" replied Niko.

"But..."

"Get out of your pajamas boy! Times a wasting!"

I had no choice but to listen to my annoying roommate and (though I'll never admit it) best friend. I quickly change out of my soft, cosy fabric panamas into these thin, gross horrid itchy disgustingyuckyterrible... ugh... why?! My face scrunched up with the feeling of these clothes.

"Goodbye Link!"

"Goodbye Niko!" I headed straight for the door. That old geezer is really going to get it by the time I get...

_Splash_

What the hey?! I look up to see number 2 annoyance standing on top of my and Niko's house. It is Joe my annoying rival, holding a bucket I'm guessing he splashed me with water. Unfortunately I'm forced to be polite to everyone. "What's up Meat head?! Going on another ride on your train again?" Joe remarked. Looks like I have yet another target on my revenge list. I calmed myself and replied to the smug jerk.

"Joe, I have no time to play, I'm going to be late"

"Link, you forgot to brush your teeth!" called my old man Niko.

"Not now Niko!" I hollered back. I began to sprint over Alfonzo's house and... Whoa! _Whoosh... _Wah! I began slipping in Mud and... _Thud _Ugh.. I bumped into Alfonzo's house. Where did the mud come from? Probably another one of Joe's pranks but... I'll deal with that later. I limped over to my Alfonzo and big shocker, said mentor had dawned an angry look on his face. I swear I could hear Joe laughing his head off at my humiliation. My cheeks flared up in embarrassment.

"Kid? What in Hyrule are you wearing?!" Oh boy here we go.

"I'm very sorry, Alfonzo. You see, I had a bit of a wild morning and..." Alfonzo cut my apology of there.

"No excuses! Now answer me, what is this scruffy get up!"

"It was the only thing I could find and..."

"Link if you want to be an engineer, you need to have a smart, distinctive uniform. You need to look like a promising engineer, and the idea of this type of clothing just makes me sick to my stomach" couldn't argue there, I just wanted to get out of these horrid clothes.

"Yes sir" I replied wearily. I hopped on the train and gave my signature salute whenever I leave a station. Regretfully, I spotted Joe pointing and laughing at me. Thankfully the train started.

"Hold on tight Link, we're going to Castle town were I'll give you a tour about other successful engineers in the history of Hyrule. I immediately became excited! I was going to learn about other Engineers handy work.

"Good night Kiddo" Alfonzo called as I walked back to my house. It was dark. Quite. A little too quite. I walked over to my house when

_Whoop_

What? I'm upside down! Helplessly, I was dangling from a tree with a rope tied round my leg! Joe, that little... "JOE!" I yelled, and immediately Niko came to my rescue. He helped me by... standing on a bucket and poking my head with his walking stick. Yeah, thanks a lot old man. However he didn't give up just yet. He went back inside and got to objects in his hands.

"Don't worry Link! I'll get you done!" Niko then got another object, placed it on the same bucket and reached high enough to cut the rope with a pair of scissors. I landed on top of a bush, thank the spirits for that soft fall.

"You ok Link?" I nodded reassuringly, and then he stormed over the demon Joe's house to have some words with his parents.

"Time to get rid of these awful clothes and think of a plan for revenge" What if with Joe today? I mean seriously. Usually he's still annoying but only pranks me once in a while, but today, today was like a 'Link Torture Fest' Joe doesn't usually go to this level of pranking. Ugh, it's probably because of the amount of times I told him of. I wonder what's going on inside his little head.

"Link wake up! I have a surprise for you!" it's that time of day again, isn't it. Story time.

"Is it Story time Niko?" I ask in polite way. I tried my best to sound as cheery as possible. This of course put a smile on his face.

"Oh I'm flattered by your enthusiasm for stories Link. Well that's not the surprise I was talking about. But if you insist, once upon a time..." What? He wasn't going to tell me another fairy tale?! Drat's what could be the secrete?! Now I have to listen to another story made up by Niko. Goodness why do I keep doing this to myself. "...So the 2 children walked through the meadow where they came across a mysterious treasure chest. The taller one opened the chest and it sucked up everything in sight. These 2 boys had doomed their world to an eternal, magical trap. And no one was ever heard from... again" Then were the story come from?

"So can I hear the big secrete please"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I just so lost in the moment that... well the secrete is that since you had been working so hard on learning to be a train engineer, and the incident with the clothes yesterday, mainly the latter but we're getting you a new engineer uniform!"

!

"Yes, you heard me right my little swabie... I mean Link!" Swabie? But who cares because I'm finally going to get a train uniform. "Well what are we waiting for, lets head over to Alfonzo's house and get you all suited up!" With that said, I quickly rush over Alfonzo when suddenly...

_Whoosh_

I turned around and saw Niko trapped in a net. "Ah, get me down from here!" I'm guessing that the rotten kid Joe was up to this.

"Don't worry Niko, hand on!" I manage hop high enough to grab the net and...

_Crash_

We both land on the ground without a bush to save our behinds. "Drat's, I missed my target!" came a voice behind us. Then I spot a JOE sized figure behind me. He shrieks and scurries of. We then continue to get my new out form, while I still glare at that same direction the jerk Joe just was.

**Out of Link's perspective**

"Howdy Link" Alfonzo greeted Link. "One of these uniforms would be your primary cloth. But choose wisely because you can never ask for another type of train clothing once you choose them. An engineer needs to have a distinctive look for people to identify" Link nodded as he picked up the box to try on the uniforms, which of course has Joe up in arms.

"This could be fun to watch, and ruin!" he then quickly ran to catch up with Link and the rest.

Meanwhile the other Villages including Joe's younger sister Rei watching and reviewing Link's uniform. The first one looked like a smaller version of Alfonzo's attire. Even having the same mark of a bird on his head bandanna, red clothes and golden badge. Link was not satisfied at all. "I don't think I like this style at all. After all Alfonzo said I need to look different?"

"I think you look very charming Link. I like it" complemented Rei.

"I don't it's hideous!" Joe blurted out. Link frowned as Joe walked over with a strange box in his hands.

"For once I agree with you, chum" Link replied.

"What's wrong with my uniform" Alfonzo exclaimed obviously offended. The other villages just laughed it off while Link decided to go change into yet another set of Engineer clothes. Link then arrived with a green, pointy cap, grey trousers and a dark green version of Alfonzo's shirt.

"How do I look yo?" Link asked in a pimp voice.

"Like an elf high on something" commented Joe. Link immediately glared darkly at the annoying little shrub Joe that stood before him, while said annoyance just smiled sweetly and shrugged.

"Joe be quite" growled Alfonzo. "You could have, and SHOULD have, been kept inside for the whole day Joe" Link tried to hide the smile spreading on his face as he saw Joe being scowled by Alfonzo. Niko then turned to his adopted child.

"Now Link, we shouldn't have you wearing green while you're riding the train should we?"

Link sighed "This uniform is starting to get itchy. I'm going to go back to see what else there is to choose from. A few minutes later, Link exited his house with a fancy looking uniform. His large black cap had a golden bird coin instead of the traditional bird. He had a comfy orange attire with a soft bluish green bandanna round his neck. Finally, he wore snug soft black trousers. Everybody was astonished by his uniform, even Joe's jaw dropped.

"You look amazing Link. Probably the best train uniform by far!" Rei happily exclaimed. Joe then started to become jealous of Link's attire.

"What do you think Alfonzo, a master piece isn't it?!" asked Niko with excitement.

Alfonzo didn't seem to be amazed by Link's new uniform at all. "It looks too formal" Everybody yelled 'What' in surprise of Alfonzo's opinion. "I'm serious Link. Remember the tour where I told you about past Engineers? Remember Jayson the fancy looking engineer? He looked so amazing in his uniform that everyone relied on him and not the other engineers. He got so stressed with all the work that he died of heart attack remember?"

Link growled "Yes, I do Alfonzo" Disappointed, Link walked back to his small house to change into yet another set of uniform.

"Wow Alfonzo, I mean wow! Your grandfather Gonzo was never this strict" commented Niko.

"Well if you supposedly lived that long Niko. Then you must have heard of Jayson being used by everyone just because of his 'fancy smancy' looks" replied Alfonzo.

"That was a long time ago; I'm pretty sure tha... oh here comes Link"

Link came out in brownish pink clothing with a light brown pointy cap which had a white bird in the middle. The trousers were the same color as the shirt which made both clothing look like they're one thing.

"You look stunning Link, I think it's fantastic" Rei commented as she clapped her hands together.

"Ewe pink. That's a girl color" groaned Joe.

"Hey I like pink!" hollered Link as his cheeks flared up in a combination of anger and embarrassment. "You're not the one wearing this. Besides I'm manly no matter what I wear" said Link with a confident smile on his face as his cheek color disappeared.

"Even the ugly clothes you wore yesterday, klutz?" Link's cheeks flared up again.

"Yes"

"Oh poor me. Only real men wear pink. All I got is baby blue!" whined Joe sarcastically. The other villages were getting pretty sick of Joe's insatiable need of having an attitude.

"Joe, please. If you don't stop making comments like that. You're grounded again for 2 whole weeks" said his dad calmly. The thought of Joe being kept inside his house was running through Link's mind. He really wanted to have a 2 week vocation of Joe's annoying personality and pranks, but mostly Joe himself. He walked back to his house and grabbed another uniform.

"If I'm wearing a uniform, I want to be respected and not mocked because I wear pink" this time Link came out in a dark green tunic with a large fancy hat bearing the sign of an amusing duck, or what appears be a slug in Joe's eyes. Link also had VERY tight trousers.

"Again it looks too formal, I think you need to change again" commented Alfonzo. Link was getting very tired of this, he decided to lock himself inside the house until he found a proper outfit. His next was a brown clothing with a sailor like hat and white bandage. But it was to Itchy. Another Uniform was a black uniform with a black hat and it sported an orange circle with a bird in it, and had a green zipper. But it was too hot. Who knew that choosing a engineer uniform would be this hard.

"What's in that box young man" asked Joe's mum.

"Something special" replied Joe.

**Back to our Link**

This is tiresome. This is putting me to sleep, and not the good kind! Why is it so hard to find a 'distinctive uniform' for people to identify me? I then try on a grey uniform with a black t-shirt and a pointy black hat and brown trousers. But it was too loose. I then grab a really dark green uniform with a flat hat with a bird on it. But it looked to dull. I slam my head on the door and took another uniform. "Huh... this one might not be so bad" I say to myself as I take of the dull, dark uniform.

"Link" I here Niko call. I jump outside for everyone to see my new handy uniform. I wore a greenish blue t-shirt covered with a dark brown overall and a big large hat with black gloves. Proud with myself I showed my fellow village folk my new uniform. Everyone seemed to like it, except for, of course, Alfonzo.

"It looks to simple... but it's okay" Finally this is my final uniform... wait Joe is walking about to me with that strange box he's been holding for the past half hour.

"Nice outfit Link. But I got something better" What? He just walks up like that with his box saying he has something better. "Wait before you say anything, this is a uniform like yours but BETTER! Check it out Derpy!" He opens the box and... WOW! That is a really neat uniform, I like it!

"Wow, that's... a really good uniform! How di..." But he cuts me off.

"Just try it!" Joe rushes me. Is this a prank or not? I have no idea but this time I think I'll trust the nitwit. I re-enter my home which feels like the millionth time and change into my new uniform. It was astonishing; it had a brownish red color with no hat, with yellowish gloves and a blue bandanna. Wow and it really smells nice! Finally I leave my house to find that everyone but Niko, Alfonzo AND Joe had left.

"Wow you look really good Link" Alfonzo complemented me. Niko also seemed to like it as well. For once thank you Joe. And it also smells nice!

"Great! Now can we all go home now?" I plead.

"Of course Link" Niko smiles as Alfonzo nods and salutes me. I also salute him back and as I turn back to my house, I see Joe wave at me saying...

"Enjoy that uniform Linky" I smile at him for once. Again I smell my uniform as a walk past a tree with bees in it. For some reason the bees started to buzz louder like they're angry or something. I then smell my uniform one last time before realizing the smell of my uniform... was honey. HONEY?! I then realize why the bee's we're flaring. Joe must of rubbed honey all over the uniform. That little rotten egg! I flee from the bees and I jump into the ocean to avoid getting stung. Angered and soaked, I yelled at the top of my lungs.

JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE!" I scream for everyone to hear me.

The next morning, Joe was thankfully, grounded. I decide to stay inside to mad to even look at the door. As I listen to another one of Niko's stories, Alfonzo walks in the door and greets me with a small box. "Good new Link. I have found the perfect uni..."

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yell. I do not want to try on another uniform! No matter good-looking or fancy it is. Heck I don't even want to mention that word at all.

"Calm down kid just take a look" He opens the box and my eyes widen at an instant.

"Wow..." I have found my ideal uniform. I then hide somewhere in the house where they can't see me get changed. I absolutely love this uniform. Not to fancy, not to simple; I'm wearing a nice flat red hat sporting a bird, with a blue T-shirt covered with a black attire. It is very comfortable. "I love it Alfonzo!"

"I knew you would kiddo, well see you later Link, Later Niko."

"Goodbye Alfonzo" Alfonzo closes the door gently. "Ok Mr. Engineer, do you want to go fishing with your old man again?"

"Eh, what the heck" I reply as I begin looking for my fishing hook.

**Review me please!**


End file.
